


Between The Lines

by junkienicky



Series: Snapshots [4]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F, Screenplay/Script Format, trying out this format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkienicky/pseuds/junkienicky
Summary: Every single Franky/Bridget scene (including scenes relevant to them) in script format from 'Knives Out' to 'Bleed Out'.





	1. Knives Out #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I thought I try this out for fun and see how it goes. I don't regularly write scripts, so the format may not be 100% accurate but other than that, hope you enjoy!

KEY: () and _ITALICS_ explains character movements, **BOLD** indicates character speaking, UNDERLINED HEADING details setting and time. 

* * *

INT. EDUCATION CENTRE - MORNING

There is a circle of women including DOREEN, JESS and BOOMER. Most chairs are full, some are not, and some women are stood by the table pouring out cups of water as more enter the room. They are all waiting for a counselling group session to begin with the prison’s new psychologist. BOOMER is unsettled, looking gloomily at her hands that are plastered in bandages. They’re itchy as fuck. Doreen is rubbing her stomach with a big smile on her face. Her due date is getting nearer and nearer. She is happy. She is proud. Jess walks over with two cups of water. She hands one to Doreen and keeps one for herself before sitting.

**DOREEN**

Thanks.

**JESS**

_(Whispering)_

I really don’t like counsellors. They always want to pry into your personal stuff.

_(Then – in enters BRIDGET WESTFALL, forty-something, gay, moves with swagger, confident and eager. She’s done this job for twenty years. She gives JESS a quick smile as she strides in towards the table with the cups and jug of water. It’s a great turnout.)_

**DOREEN**

Give her a chance.

**BRIDGET**

Right. Thanks for coming, everybody.

_(She takes a sip of water. JESS looks on, unsure.)_

**BRIDGET (CON’T)**

Good to see lots of new faces.

_(She sits with her clipboard and pen – ready to make the most of this session.)_

I thought we’d kick off today by talking about the riot.

_(Everyone stiffens, exchange glances or smile awkwardly.)_

**BRIDGET (CON’T)**

Heard it was doozy.

_(Smiling, DOREEN looks over to BOOMER. This psych seems nice.)_

**BRIDGET (CON’T)**

Oh, I’m sorry, you’re all expecting a lecture? OK – I’m not a screw. You guys need to release the pressure and I get that. Bet the clean-up was a pain in the arse, though.

_(Everyone eases up and chuckles. OK – maybe she doesn’t seem too bad.)_

**BRIDGET (CON’T)**

I want us to be upfront with each other.

_(Then – in rushes a frantic, pressed-for-time FRANKY. She wastes none of it.)_

**FRANKY**

To BRIDGET -

I need to speak to BOOMER.

_(BOOMER turns and looks to FRANKY – slightly astonished. Why would she want to speak to me? To apologise?)_

  **BOOMER**

What for?

**BRIDGET**

Do you want to take a chair?

  **FRANKY**

_(Scowling, she waves. Does it look like I want to take a chair?)_

Nah. Come on.

_(BRIDGET watches BOOMER get up from her chair. She follows FRANKY’S lead like a duckling.)_


	2. Knives Out #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next scene. I'm very much doing this for fun in between actual fics, so, we'll see how it goes. Enjoy, I guess :)

INT. MEDIA CORRIDOR – AFTERNOON

FRANKY storms out from FERGUSON’S office. She’s seething, exhausted and above all, scared. What now? Her mind is racing. Fucking Vinegar Tits. That mini Mii FERGUSON. Walking in the opposite direction, BRIDGET catches her and tags on with her psych curiosity piqued.

**BRIDGET**

Hey, we didn’t get a chance to chat.

**FRANKY**

_(Uninterested – she barely looks at her. I’m busy. I have a fucking target on my back.)_

Yeah, I’m gutted.

**BRIDGET**

You’re FRANKY DOYLE, aren’t you?

**FRANKY**

Yeah?

**BRIDGET**

Heard a lot about you.

**FRANKY**

_(She’s looking side to side, seeing if she can spot anybody lurking by that she’s in debt with.)_

What?

**BRIDGET**

Why don’t you come and see me?

**FRANKY**

_(To this, FRANKY stops and turns to look at BRIDGET. The first time she’s properly looked at her, up and down. There’s a catch. She’s frustrated enough as it is.)_

What’s in it for me?

  **BRIDGET**

Well, you’re up for parole soon, aren’t you? If you can show that you’re attending regular counselling, working on self-improvement,

_(FRANKY rolls her eyes. She looks towards the fire doors and watches CINDY-LOU and her crew approach. They’ve come to claim what’s theirs. FRANKY’S smiling. She’s fucked.)_

**BRIDGET (CON’T)**

It’ll look good for the suits on the board.

**FRANKY**

I need a miracle. Not a counsellor.

_(CINDY-LOU and her crew enter, just as another inmate arrives in the opposite direction. BRIDGET, hands in her pockets, is oblivious the amount of shit FRANKY is in.)_

  **BRIDGET**

Why don’t you come and talk about it?

  **FRANKY**

_(She's looking left to right. Marvelous. She’s double-fucked. Whispering -)_

Oh, for fuck’s sake.

_(BOOMER enters the scene. If FRANKY wasn’t so flustered, she could bloody kiss her. It’s a long-shot, but -)_

**FRANKY (CON’T)**

BOOMS, you’ll walk with me back to the unit?

_(BOOMER notices CINDY-LOU’S crew and scoffs. No chance, bitch. BRIDGET looks back, beginning to get a slight gist of what’s going on despite the extreme lack of context.)_

**BOOMER**

Nah, I’m not going back to the unit.

**FRANKY**

_(Instructive, desperate.)_

Just walk with me back to the unit!

**BOOMER**

No, I’m going to medical, alright, for my H-A-N-D-S!

_(With that, she’s done and walking away. It’s not like FRANKY didn’t see that coming. FRANKY looks to CINDY-LOU once more and then back to BRIDGET, hopelessly. BRIDGET is patient – eager. She wants to help.)_

**BRIDGET**

You got a problem?

**FRANKY**

Fuck it.

_(She’s done for. She strides into the EDUCATION CENTRE. This is her last resort to buy some time.)_

**FRANKY (CON’T)**

What the hell? I’ve already blown my parole.

_(Then – CRASH. She flings a chair backwards into the shelves. Oh, this is going to get messy. Inmates that were studying look on, stunned. Perplexed – BRIDGET rushes.)_

**BRIDGET**

Hey, hey, calm down!

**FRANKY**

_(Easy for you to fucking say. She raises her arms desperately.)_

I’m not feeling calm right now, I’m feeling pretty fucking angry!

_(CINDY-LOU’S crew enter and watch FRANKY amusingly. More chairs go flying. FRANKY challenges BRIDGET.)_

**FRANKY (CON’T)**

What are you gonna do about it?

**BRIDGET**

Alright, let’s talk.

_(FRANKY kicks a table over. Talk?? Yeah, right.)_

**FRANKY**

I don’t do talking.

**BRIDGET**

If you don’t calm down, I’m going to have to call for an officer.

**FRANKY**

Good, do it!!!

_(She swipes somebody’s notes off the table.)_

**FRANKY (CON’T)**

WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING WAITING FOR!!?

**BRIDGET**

_(Still patient, calm and trying to understand.)_

Why don’t you tell me what the problem is, FRANKY?

_(FRANKY flings another chair to her side. Just slot me already!)_

**BRIDGET**

This isn’t achieving anything, FRANKY.

**FRANKY**

You’re all talk.

_(Looks like I’ll have to take this a step further. This time it’s the books’ turn to go flying. She swipes them off the shelves. Isn’t the message getting through?)_

**FRANKY (CON’T)**

I prefer action.

_(WILL JACKSON hears the commotion and enters the chaos.)_

**WILL**

Move out of the way, ladies, move out of the way. DOYLE?

_(FRANKY is flinging books everywhere carelessly.)_

**FRANKY**

Yes?

**WILL**

What are you doing?

**BRIDGET**

FRANKY, give it up!

_(VERA enters the EDUCATION CENTRE. CINDY-LOU’S crew are still watching, smugly. It’s the end of the rope for FRANKY.)_

**WILL**

DOYLE, step away from the shelves!

_(FRANKY throws a handful of books and screams in utter frustration. JUST FUCKING SLOT ME.)_

**VERA**

What the hell’s going on?

**WILL**

_(Without hesitation.)_

I’m slotting her. Come on.

_(He steps forth and takes her by the arm.)_

**FRANKY**

_(Somewhat relieved.)_

About time.

_(She’s dragged on her way by WILL. VERA looks bemused. CINDY-LOU’S crew wear smiles, though inside, they’re silently laughing their asses off. As she pushes past, FRANKY flips them the middle finger. Fuck the lot of you. Ha - looks like your unpaid debt will have to wait. Bewildered, BRIDGET looks around at the mess and wonders what she will do next.)_


	3. Knives Out #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shame no Wentworth scrips have been released to take a look at, cause they'd really help with these! Here is the next scene.

INT. SOLITARY UNIT – AFTERNOON

Cut to – shots of the wall mirror, CCTV camera and gate slamming. In slow-mo, WILL drags FRANKY into the designated slot. FERGUSON follows with an officer by her side.

**FRANKY**

Hey, is JODES in there?

**WILL**

Get inside.

**FRANKY**

JODES, you druggie skank!

**WILL**

_(Behind the glass.)_

Oi. Keep it down.

_(Eerily, FERGUSON peers through the glass from behind WILL. As he walks off, she steps closer to the door. BTS shot from FERGUSON, we see FRANKY leaning against the window, scratching at the wall. BRIDGET pops up quickly.)_

**BRIDGET**

Can I speak with her?

**FERGUSON**

_(Looks at her with disregard.)_

No.

**BRIDGET**

I want to understand where that aggression’s coming from.

**FERGUSON**

Well, I’ll tell you where it’s coming from. She’s a convicted criminal –

_(Cut to FRANKY. She looks on, hearing all of this. It’s nothing new. She’s heard it a million times before. It barely touches her these days.)_

**FERGUSON (CON’T)**

She threw a pan of boiling oil in somebody’s face, she’s a drug dealer and a violent delinquent. She is beyond help.

**BRIDGET**

( _Without a single doubt.)_

Oh, I disagree, I think there’s something else going on.

**FERGUSON**

_(Firmer.)_

Your opinion is irrelevant.

**BRIDGET**

_(Handles that with a smile. She points out -)_

The department doesn’t think so.

**FERGUSON**

_(Assertively, she leans closer and looks down on BRIDGET. Confidently, she whispers -)_

Early days.

**BRIDGET**

How long will she be in there for?

**FERGUSON**

As long as I see fit.

_(BRIDGET watches her walk away. Well, aren’t you bloody charming? Her attention is focused back onto FRANKY and FRANKY notices this. BRIDGET offers her a smile. One that says; ‘I’m here, should you need anything’ and FRANKY can’t help it. She smiles back, too. A genuine one. Why is she so determined to speak to me? She wonders to herself as BRIDGET walks away.)_


	4. Knives Out #4

INT. SOLITARY UNIT – MORNING

The morning sun glares through the Wentworth gates in a quick time-lapse. Cut to – shot of LINDA unlocking the door of slot No. 83. As the door opens, FRANKY is laying casually on her bed, braiding her hair. BRIDGET walks in, greeting FRANKY.

**BRIDGET**

Good morning.

**FRANKY**

_(Grinning.)_

Breakfast in bed was an hour ago.

**BRIDGET**

I’ve got good news.

**FRANKY**

_(Gasps.)_

You’re not wearing any underwear?

**BRIDGET**

_(Laughs along.)_

The governor has agreed on your release.

**FRANKY**

_(She throws her hands behind her head. Nah, I’m good.)_

I’m happy here, thanks.

**LINDA**

Governor wants you out.

**FRANKY**

Why?

**BRIDGET**

Well, I have suggested that a counselling program might be more beneficial.

**FRANKY**

( _Propping herself up on her arms.)_

Yeah, I heard you trying that yesterday but why’s FERGUSON changed her mind?

**LINDA**

Come on, DOYLE, we haven’t got all day.

**FRANKY**

         I’m gonna tell you why – she wants me out of here so she can get to JODIE.

**BRIDGET**

We can talk about JODIE later.

**FRANKY**

_(Quieter.)_

No, she came in last night, she did something to her, she was crying.

_(BRIDGET pauses, looking partly intrigued, partly concerned.)_

**LINDA**

_(Instructive.)_

FRANKY, come on.

**FRANKY**

_(She flops back down, with her arms behind her head.)_

I wanna stay.

**LINDA**

Tough. Move.

**FRANKY**

Nuh.

**LINDA**

Don’t make me drag you out of here.

_(FRANKY shrugs, calling her bluff.)_

**LINDA**

Fine.

_(She steps forward to grab hold of FRANKY’S legs and pulls her off the mattress. FRANKY lets out a frustrated groan. Why does nothing ever work in my fucking favour?)_

**LINDA**

Come on.

_(She pulls her up by the arm and FRANKY stomps on with LINDA following. BRIDGET, hands on her hips, watches them go. She doesn’t recall any inmate she’s ever come across, protesting to stay in solitary.)_


	5. Knives Out #5

INT. BRIDGET'S OFFICE - MORNING

We open scene on a CU of a Newton's Cradle on BRIDGET's desk that FRANKY gives a push. BRIDGET is sat comfortably, though FRANKY moves to stand by the window looking onto the passing corridor. She's unsettled and has zero expectancy of this session. It means and will achieve nothing. It's pointless.

**BRIDGET**

You in trouble with the other prisoners? Clearly, you wanted to be slotted yesterday, why's that?

**FRANKY**

Talking isn't gonna help me. Talking's changed jack-shit.

**BRIDGET**

You're studying law.

**FRANKY**

So?

**BRIDGET**

Isn't that all talk?

_(FRANKY lets out a scoff.)_

**BRIDGET**

I hear you're pretty good. You can state a case, debate important issues, form conclusions except about your own life, why's that?

_(FRANKY looks back to the window, softly shaking her head. Because I wouldn't know where to begin.)_

**BRIDGET (CON'T)  
**

You're working to improve the lives of other people but not your own, I think that is a shame.

**FRANKY**

_(Definitive.)_

You can't help me, so give it up. I'm fucked and so is my parole.

**BRIDGET**

What do you really want out of life, FRANKY?

_(FRANKY looks at BRIDGET, almost with sad-like eyes. She wants to conquer it and prove something to those who ever doubted her. Not that she'll admit that.)_

**BRIDGET (CON'T)**

Do you see yourself ever leaving this place?

**FRANKY**

_(With a hopeless smile -)  
_

Yeah. Pretty fucking soon, actually.

**BRIDGET**

How do you envisage that?

_(FRANKY gives a half-hearted shrug. It won't ever happen, so why play along?)_

**BRIDGET (CON'T)**

Describe your ideal scenario to be. How would you like this chapter of your life to end?

**FRANKY**

_(With maybe the tiniest slither of curiosity.)_

What's the point?

**BRIDGET**

Humour me. Paint me a picture.

_(Begrudgingly, FRANKY complies. May as well sit down for a bit before my legs get broken. She flops onto the client chair opposite BRIDGET, exchanging glances from the window to the outside world, and back to BRIDGET. She allows her guard to slip - just a tad.)_

**FRANKY**

I wanna walk out of those gates. All this place and everyone in it is just a smoking pile of ashes. And I wanna be picked up by a hot girl in a hot car and driven off into the sunset.

_(Hold on BRIDGET, who looks somewhat sad. She's heard of similar dreams before but never in such an earnest yet hopeless sounding way. Then back to FRANKY, whose eyes are glassy with yet another lifeless smile. She already knows the answer, but -)_

**FRANKY (CON'T)  
**

So, how's that picture?

 **BRIDGET**

It says it all. Anger and hope, that's you all over.

_(She might be right but FRANKY isn't having that. She's already given more away to some stranger than she has in the last two years.)_

**FRANKY**

You've been here five fucking minutes, so don't make assumptions about me.

A beat -

**FRANKY (CON'T)**

There's no fucking hope.

**BRIDGET**

Yeah, you're wrong.

**FRANKY**

No, I'm a realist. And right now, my options range from shit house to clusterfuck.

**BRIDGET**

_(As a promise.)_

I'm gonna help you stop self-sabotaging, FRANKY. I'm gonna help you get out of here.

**FRANKY**

Yeah, well, stick around. Cause I'm gonna be leaving here in a coffin.

_(She knows her destiny and with it, she's up and out of the room. BRIDGET watches her leave.)_

 

 


	6. Knives Out #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeaah, it's been a while....

INT. EDUCATION UNIT – MORNING

We open to FRANKY sat at a table and looking her new tattoo. It’s sore and tender. The room is filled with many other women at computers and roaming for books. The radio on an officer walking by snaps FRANKY back to reality. In enters VERA and BRIDGET. FRANKY notices them immediately and picks up a book – she knows they’re there to speak to her about some BS.

**BRIDGET**

FRANKY.

**FRANKY**

_(Eyes fixed on the book.)_

What do you want now?

**VERA**

She’s done you a favour, DOYLE, we both have, don’t make us regret it.

**BRIDGET**

MS. BENNETT has kindly agreed to withdraw the verbal abuse charge.

**VERA**

MS. WESTFALL thinks you have potential, and I hope she’s right.

**BRIDGET**

Now, there are conditions. First that you attend regular counselling, starting tomorrow. And second that you apologise to MS. BENNETT.

_(FRANKY finally puts the book down, fully invested by what she’s being told.)_

**FRANKY**

Is this for real? I can apply for my parole again?

**VERA**

If you behave.

**FRANKY**

_(Truthfully.)_

I’m sorry, MS. BENNETT. I was out of line.

_(VERA takes a moment to process the apology, just to see if it’s genuine. FRANKY holds her gaze. It is.)_

**VERA**

This is your last chance.

_(FRANKY nods in acceptance as VERA leaves the EDUCATION UNIT. BRIDGET and FRANKY look at each other with big smiles for a little while – probably the first time BRIDGET’s seen FRANKY actually smile this much.)_

**BRIDGET**

See you tomorrow at eleven o’ clock.

**FRANKY**

Thanks, GIDGET.

**BRIDGET**

BRIDGET.  

**FRANKY**

I prefer GIDGET.

(Fair enough – BRIDGET won’t argue with that. She smiles again and turns to leave. FRANKY watches her go with a broad grin on her face and picks up her book upside down. Maybe GIDGET’S not so bad after all.)


End file.
